The present invention relates to a pair of spectacle lenses. It is important in the case of progressive lenses, in particular, to achieve the best possible binocular vision, since the aberrations increase strongly at the periphery.
In prior art progressive lenses as exemplified by EP 944,375 from Essilor; WO 01/84213 from Rodenstock, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,622 from Zeiss, an attempt is made to achieve this by fashioning the aberrations at the periphery to be as equal as possible at the corresponding viewing points for the right-hand and left-hand spectacle lenses. The consequence of this is that the right eye and the left eye have the same aberrations when viewing an object.
Consequently, binocular parameters such as, for example, aniseikonia, differences in distortion, laterally disparate depth vision, etc. can be positively influenced.
By contrast, the present invention proceeds from a completely different starting point. Thus, it is known (compare Wörterbuch der Optometrie [Dictionary of Optometry], Helmut Goersch, Enke Verlag, p. 198) that the binocular visual acuity is generally greater than the maximum visual acuity of the individual eye:Visusbinocular>max (Visus R, Visus L).